Transparent Fairy
by Sagara Ai
Summary: "Untuk sahabatku yang selalu bersamaku selama ini. Ketika kamu membaca surat ini, aku mungkin sudah meninggal. Aku masih mengingat pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu diwaktu kecil. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu karena kamu selalu hadir dan membantuku sejak saat itu. Thank you My Friends. Dari Natsu." Setelah membacakan itu, apa reaksi Gray dan Lucy?/ONeShot,OOC,Typo,AU,RnR?


Wah ini One shot pertamaku! _ ini inspirasi dari salah satu cerita lepas karya Fujiwara Hiro senpai. yang awalnya dari komik menjadi tulisan.(Sorry, jika gak mirip sama cerita aslinya. Maklum baru anak SMA) (-_-) Ok langsung aja... SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**Transparent World © Fujiwara Hiro Sensei**

**..**

**Transparent Fairy by Sagara Ai**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**...**

* * *

"Ah! Aku suka Foto ini!" kata Natsu Dragneel, cowok popular disekolahku. Walaupun ia jarang masuk sekolah kaLucy sakit, ia tetap mempunyai banyak teman, tidak seperti aku yang pendiam dan takut berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Gray Fullbuster sahabat Natsu.

"Ini lho yang foto pemandangan." Katanya sambil menunjukkan foto yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Bukan tidak asing lagi tapi itulah fotoku yang kuambil di taman sekolah. Sebenarnya foto itu sangat sederhana yang kuambil saat aku tiduran di taman sekolah dan setelah kuambil gambarnya ternyata hasilnya jauh dari dugaanku.

Aku senang sekali ada yang menyukai fotoku. Semoga aku bisa berbicara sama dia, walaupun hanya sebentar…..

Sayangnya, harapan itu hilang hanya dalam kedipan mata saja.

"Hey! Tau gak? Natsu kelas Fairy Tail meninggal lho!" kata teman sekelasku. Saat kudengar berita tersebut, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat dan air mataku sama sekali tidak keluar, padahal semua teman di kelasku menangis. Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin untuk menemukan tempat yang tidak ada orangnya dan akhirnya aku berdiri tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi.

Tempat ini penuh dengan pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan semak belukar dimana-mana dengan bunga aster disampingnya. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah dan akhirnya aku menemukan tempat yang luas dengan danau diseberangnya. Sempat terlintas dari pikiranku bahwa tempat ini mungkin tempat kesukaan Natsu. Kuangkat kamera LSR-ku dan kemudian kufokuskan lensanya.

_"Kresek-kresek"_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara gesekan rerumputan yang mengaggetkanku. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendekati suara itu. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat Gray, si kacamata sedang bersandar di pohon pinus. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat sedih kaLucy Natsu, sahabatnya, baru saja meninggal dunia. Aku berjalan dan mendekati dia. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang aneh muncul.

Dia **tertawa**. Sepertinya Ia bersama dengan seseorang. Saat tinggal beberapa langkah aku melihat sesosok orang yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Rambutnya pink, matanya coklat, tinggi dan cakep.

"NATSU!?" teriakku yang sangat melengking. Mereka berdua langsung mendekatiku dengan terkejut.

"Bukannya kamu dah mati ya?!" tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak mungkin?! Kamu bisa liat dia?" Tanya Gray sambil menunjuk Natsu.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Dia Natsu kan?"

"Benar sekali! Tapi aku sekarang adalah hantu." Kata Natsu sambil memamerkan giginya yang rata yang diikuti dengan tangan Gray yang menembus tubuh Natsu.

"EHHHH!" Jeritku yang membuat burung-burung gereja bertebrangan ketakutan.

_5 menit kemudian_

"Kamu sudah tenang?" Tanya Natsu kepadaku.

"Ya, Kurasa" Jawabku dengan ragu. Aku duduk diantara mereka yang mengamatiku dengan tajam. Aku merasa ini adalah hari terburukku dan menyesal telah datang kemari.

"Dia Lucy. Si Fotografer yang kamu sukai fotonya itu." Kata Gray sambil memperkenalkan diriku kepada Natsu. Natsu tersenyum kepadaku dan mereka mulai pembicaraan tentang foto – fotoku yang menakjubkan, sampai – sampai aku melupakan semua hal yang terjadi termasuk aku bisa melihat arwah Natsu.

Setelah perbincangan itu, aku diantarkan oleh Gray untuk pulang. Untuk sementara waktu, Natsu tinggal di danau itu. Selama perjalan Gray menceritakan bahwa arwah Natsu yang berada di dunia sampai hari ulangtahunnya yang ke 17. Dia juga menceritakan bahwa Natsu meninggal kaLucy penyakit jantung yang dideritanya sejak SD. Dan parahnya lagi, aku disuruh Gray untuk mengajak Natsu _ngobrol_ bareng supaya Natsu tidak kesepian.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Aku melakukan semua tugas yang disuruh Gray untuk mengajak Natsu _mengoborol_. Ternyata Natsu sangat lucu dan suka _ngelawak_. Aku sangat beruntung bisa berbicara dengan dia.

"Natsu, Aku boleh mengambil fotomu?" tanyaku yang tidak masuk akal. Dia tertawa dan berdiri. Kuangkat kameraku dan membidik Natsu. Bodohnya aku, aku sama sekali tidak menangkap apa-apa. Hanya pemandangan tempat dimana Natsu berdiri. Aku melihat senyumnya yang manis sambil bergaya _cool_. Aku mengambil foto dia, walaupun ia tidak ada…..

"Lucy, Aku bisa minta tolong? Tolong tuliskan sebuah surat untuk Gray." Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius dan dimatanya terlihat keputus asaan. Aku menggangguk dan menyiapkan secarik kertas dan pulpen. Aku tahu dia tidak bisa menyentuh pulpen seperti dulu lagi, tidak bisa merasakan lapar, haus dan apapun.

_Keesokan harinya_

"Gray, ini ada surat dari Natsu." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan surat itu. Gray menyuruhku membacakannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kelasku. Aku membuka surat itu dan membacakannya dengan nada seperti Natsu.

_ "Untuk sahabatku yang selalu bersamaku selama ini. Ketika kamu membaca surat ini, aku mungkin sudah meninggal. Aku masih mengingat pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu diwaktu kecil. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu karena kamu selalu hadir dan membantuku sejak saat itu. Thankyou My Friends. Dari Natsu." _Setelah membacakan itu, Gray sudah duduk di lantai sambil mendekap kepalanya.

"Hahaha, Jangan bodoh deh." Katanya sambil mengusap – ngusap air matanya. Aku berjalan dan duduk disampingnya, berharap dengan kehadiranku ini dia bisa terhibur. Tanpa berkata apa – apa, dia memberikanku sebuah surat. Jantungku langsung berdebar dengan cepat dan tanganku gemetaran. Kubuka surat itu dan kubaca dalam hati.

_ "Untuk Lucy. Terimakasih untuk semuanya selama waktu yang pendek ini. Walaupun aku mati, aku tetap bisa berteman denganmu. Hidupku sangat menyenangkan. Tolong gantikan aku untuk mencari seratus teman tapi jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku berpikir bahwa memiliki banyak teman sangatlah menyenangkan, karena aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu Lucy takut untuk berbicara dengan orang, tetapi setelah kamu berani berbicara dengan hantu, aku yakin kamu akan baik-baik saja. Semangat Lucy! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Dari Natsu."_

Setelah membacanya, Air mataku keluar tanpa henti dan Gray mengatak bahwa hari ini adalah ulangtahun Natsu. Aku langsung meninggalkan Gray sendirian dikelas. Sampai disana aku melihat Natsu berdiri diatas danau. Ia melihat kelangit yang cerah dengah wajah yang sedih.

"Tunggu!" teriakku. Natsu menoleh, Ia tampak kaget melihatku menangis.

_"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir, katakan atau tidak sama sekali"_ Pikirku. Aku mengenggam tanganku dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu!" teriakku lagi. Aku melihat reaksi Natsu yang kaget dan dilanjutkan dengan senyumnya yang manis kepadaku.

"Aku sudah mengagumimu sejak kamu menyukai hasil fotoku, sejak aku berbicara denganmu dan terimakasih atas surat ini. Aku akan menjaganya. Selamanya." Lanjutku sambil memegang surat dari Natsu erat – erat. Wajah Natsu kelihatan sedih dan tubuhnya mulai transparan. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan menyandarkan kepalanya kekepalaku.

"Terimakasih Lucy. Selamat tinggal." Katanya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya hilang tanpa bekas.

"Ya…Selamat tinggal, Cinta pertamaku." Ucapku sambil menatap langit yang biru dan indah.

Ah, Sudah 2 tahun semenjak kejadian itu. Kubuka lagi surat dari Natsu dan aku mulai membacanya lagi, walaupun ia jauh tapi aku merasa di selalu bersamaku dimanapun aku berada.

"Lucy ayo kesini!" Panggil teman - temanku.

"Terimakasih Natsu, kamu sudah mengubah hidupku dan kuharap suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi"gumamku sambil menuju kearah teman – temanku.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Gimana minna? aneh?  
Heheh... ^_^  
RnR Please...**


End file.
